In a conventional method of resin-sealing a laminated core, a resin reservoir is provided in an upper die or a lower die, resin inside the resin reservoir is heated, and the resin is pushed out with a plunger and poured into magnet insertion holes formed in the laminated core. Also, to facilitate a removal of resin culls remained on a surface of the laminated core after a resin-sealing process, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which a cull plate including a runner (a resin passage) and a gate hole is placed on the surface of the laminated core and the resin is poured into the magnet insertion holes through the cull plate.
Furthermore, in some cases, the laminated core is manufactured such that the permanent magnets inserted in the magnet insertion holes are gathered in a radially outward side or a radially inward side of the laminated core. When the permanent magnets are placed in outward sides of the magnet insertion holes, a motor effective in reducing noises, losses, and oscillations can be manufactured. When the permanent magnets are placed in inward sides of the magnet insertion holes, breakages or damages of the permanent magnets can be avoided (see Patent Literature 2).